Life of a saiyan
by The MoonDragon
Summary: Take a peek into the life of a saiyan. This is a MAJOR AU. Please keep that in mind. Serise characters inculded are Bardock and Vegeta. Rated for cussing bloodgore and one very short and vage lemon.
1. Chap 1

A/N : Welcome welcome!! Having your online link cut off gives you lots of time to write. While I tried like hell to work on my existing stories they didn't want to speak to me. But this came thru loud and clear. Be warned now. This is a major AU. I know I know, before you even write it in your review. There is no way Vegeta and Bardock could have been the same age. That is why it is an AU people. There is one kinda vage lemon in here, just as a heads up. Bardock is a little OOC from what I see him in the beginning but this tale is more about Tarma's hard headedness than anything.

Disclaimer: pouts hard No I don't own it. If I did do you think I would share? snorts get real.

Prolog:

The room was a mass of confusion. People rushed back and forth. Flashes of white gowns stained red with blood. Raised voices filled with concern. Concern for the woman that lay on the bed. Labor had taken too long already. Kitta had been straining for over 30 hours to birth the child she held in her womb, to no effect. Dark eyes where dull with the all-consuming pain. Brown furred tail hung limply off the edge of the labor bed. She had hemorrhaged and still the child would not come. The saiyan woman's body was broken and the doctor feared that she would not live though the birthing trial. It was not all that uncommon for saiyan females to die during labor but he always tried his best to prevent it. Females where born less than 40 of the time. Suddenly the mother to be surged up on the bed and roared in pain. Her swollen belly contracted as she griped the sides on the bed. Nurses rushed to help the woman and the doctor look up from his post between her legs. A shock of raven hair emerged at last. Encouragements of "Bare down" and "Don't give up yet" filled the air. Shifting himself the doctor placed himself to help the child along, hands cupping the tiny head. Eyelashes fluttered and onyx eyes opened and fixed on his face. Kitta's next contraction saw the child spilled forth into the world and the doctor found himself pierced by the drowning gaze of the newborn saiyan female, it was almost like she could read his soul with her bottomless eyes. He shook off the odd feeling and worked to free the child of the last thread holding it to its mother. Kitta fell back on the bed with a great release of breath and she was quickly hustled off to a regen tank to heal the damage the birth had cost her. The doctor found himself alone with the infant. She had perfectly defined features, made up sharp angles and a hawk like nose and softly rounded eyes that set of her severe face. But these things did not set her apart from the many saiyan children he had delivered. It was the long almost red tail that whipped angrily around the little female and the penetrating gaze in her eyes. Beyond that she had not uttered a single sound as of yet. Not a growl or snarl. She just stared at him with her little eyebrow drawn into a frown and her strange colored tail cutting the air.

"Make a noise brat" The Doctor thumped the bottom of her feet hard with his fore finger. Still the newborn didn't utter a sound but her eyes narrowed and when he started his inspection of her he felt her razor sharp teeth clamp down on the meaty part of his hand. "Shit! You bit me you little bitch!" He jumped back, leaving the infant lying on the table. The amber tail snapped in the air, onyx eyes filled with what could only be described as humor.

The harsh landscape of Vegatsei shaped its people as surly as a potter shapes clay. Most of the planet was dessert like, harsh and unforgiving, few forests dotted the landscape and even fewer bodies of water. What little there was to be had was fought for and a struggle to keep, therefore the race that thrived there where just as hard and ruthless as the planet. After having spent many years as warring tribes in the wastelands the saiyans had finally been brought together by one strong leader. Uniting them into an almost unstoppable force. Under his leadership they wipe out the only competition for space on their planet. After which he turned his eyes to the sky and the planets beyond. Year after year the saiyan race spread thru out the galaxy any and all resistance to their domination was meet with ruthless response. Whole planets where purged of their inhabitants and put on the market or cultivated to feed the saiyan rulers. In the end all fell before the might of the saiyan army or pledged themselves to be subjects of the rapidly spreading empire. Even as it spread its fingers thru out the galaxy one thing was odd. Never once did they colonize a planet, they might set up garrisons in a concord sector to keep an eye on planets within but that was the closest they ever came. Many speculated in privet about this but they always came short of the plain and simple truth. Saiyan had no wish to make a home of any other planet but Vegetasei. Longing for the red sky and harsh landscape always drove them home time and time again.

**Capital City, year 150 of the Saiyan Empire:**

The streets of the market bustled with people. Biting laughter and sharp shouts the norm just as where the bands of children that weaved in and out of the legs of the older saiyans. Childhood was the first test for the children of the most ruthless race in the galaxy. Family bonding was not a term known to these people. At very young ages the children where set to tasks or sent out of their homes to fend for themselves. Many formed bands to survive. Market day was always the best time of the week to secure foodstuffs for the band for the week ahead. It off set the hunting skills of the older children. A very few where lucky enough to show skills that needed honing early in life. These where sent to the castle for special training and become scientists, doctors and technicians.

"Damn it Tarma. Come on!"

The young female whipped her head around and her amber colored tail thrashed, showing her anger at the other child. She was dressed in a simple midriff crimson shirt and a pair of tight calf pants she had gotten to tall for long ago, they barely reached her calves now. Her sole prized possession was the weighted training boot she wore and they where slightly to big for her feet.

At age 10 she was second in command of the small band she ran with. Kittro the leader of the band was a mere 2 years her elder and Tarma had come to loath him quickly. It had taken her 5 years to fight her way into a band. The odd coloring of her tail made her an outsider. Her battle for admittance had resulted in not only the death of the previous second but three of the other members as well. Baring her sharp white teeth at Kittro to make her displeasure of his tone know she turned her head back towards the crowd in the market. The old saiyan grandmother she had marked in her mind took slowly to the air, a bundle in her arms. It was not often a saiyan lived to see old age but it did happen. A long-lived race, the age of 80 was seen as middle age, so the female must have been close to pushing 130 or more, an easy mark for lone female like Tarma. Cocking back on her foot the young female prepared to take off after her mark. A hand forestalled her flight and her dark eyes turned to the face that was attached to that hand. A threatening growl tricked out of her throat. To his credit Kittro didn't remove his hand but he did flinch slightly before steeling himself.

"I told you 20 minutes ago we where leaving to return home. Now move your tail!"

Flames of rage danced in Tarma's eyes. With a purposefully slow moment she turned, her fist raised she brought it within inches of Kittro's face. Uncurling her fist with a speed almost to fast for him to see she flicked him hard on the end of his nose, then turned her back to him. The leader of the band stood stunned by the utter disrespect she had just shown him. He opened his mouth to issue a challenge he did not want to face when the air was suddenly filled with the sound of drums. Like the heartbeat of some massive creature the drums vibrated the very air. People stop in mid-step and moved to the edges of the street. Those in the air landed on rooftops. Tarma's eyes narrowed with interest and she weaved her way thru the throng of people to get a better look. Leaving behind a still sputtering Kittro in her wake. Elite guards marched down the street. Heavy boots thumped to the ground in time with the drumbeats. Fighting armor gleaming white emblazoned with the house of the guard under the royal crest of house Vegeta. It was a sight to swell any saiyan heart with pride. Following close on their heels in a less organized knot where the talented children that studied and lived on the castle grounds, unlike children on other worlds these did not chatter and point they walked with heads high and eyes forward. Their very manner bespeaking the fact that they knew they where special. Tarma eyed them with an ill covered contempt. Her tail, which she had wrapped neatly around her waist, twitched with the want to thrash. Here they where looking healthy and well fed while she half starved on the streets having to deal with the idiocy of people like Kittro. Brightest minds on Vegetasei, she thought, my tail! None of them looked special to her. Just another bunch of brats. The procession stopped in the market square, the drum however continued which meant this little show was not over yet. Sure enough a quartet of royal guards rounded the bend and come to a halt, booted feet thumping down with the last beat of the drums. While the elites cleared the area of everyone but the shop owners the royal guards fanned out reviling a boy about Tarma's age. It was clear from his outfit who he was and most moved away as soon as the Prince-Heir was visible. He stood arms crossed over his chest and very bored look on his features. The gold trimming on his armor and cape glittered in the afternoon light. Tarma back herself into a dark alcove. Just what where the Prince and a group of spoiled brats doing in the market, she wondered. Well she aimed to find out. A few moments latter she was crouching in the back of a merchants stall, making herself look busy. It was not all that unusual for a child to do a days work for one of the shop owners for a few credits, so the guards paid her no mind. She held the urge to snort her distain but only barely. The shop owner whom she had actually done odd jobs for from time to time gave her a long look before turning to the children now looking over the training gear he sold. The prince was still standing in the middle of the square. He looked like he planed to stay there, so Tarma turned her attention to the other children. Most where slightly older then her but not by much. It took all her self-control not to jump out of her skin when a voice suddenly spoke up behind her.

"Where are the boots?"

She spun on her heel and came face to face with a boy with the wildest hair she had ever seen, it seemed to stick out in every direction at once. There was a deep ragged scar on his left cheek that looked as if it was still healing. Unlike most of the children in the group he didn't look like he slacked on his training just because he was studying in the castle. He leaned with deceptive casualness against the edge of the booth but she could tell he was ready to move at any moment. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mute girl?" He smirked and tilted his head to the side. Tarma bared her teeth in a silent snarl and he laughed. "Yeah I guess you must be." He leaned over the counter some. "Point then or are you dumb as well?" Tarma was over the counter and had him by the throat in the blink of an eye. She smashed him against the wall of the building the booth backed to, her tail thrashing a deep growl rumbling in her chest. She heard booted footsteps hurrying towards them when a voice cut the air.

"Hold!" The footsteps stopped but Tarma didn't look, her eyes where fixed on the boy in her grip. His eyes where wide but he held that smirk. "Now this could prove to be entertaining." She could see movement out of the corner of her eye.

"But Prince Vegeta……" said a deep voice.

"Oh shut up Napa. I was bored." The speaker moved to be in her line of sight. The Prince raised an eyebrow. "You going to kill him girl or just hang on to him for a while?"

The boy in Tarma's grip chuckled past the hand cutting his air in half.

"She doesn't speak, Sire."

Tarma growled deeper and shifted her eyes briefly to the heir to the throne of her planet.

"I don't speak to those I consider beneath my notice." She nodded an abbreviated bow. "Your Highness." Then shifted her eyes back, her hand tightening even more making the boy gag. The Prince barked a laugh and leaned to speak into the boy's ear.

"Hear that Bardock. She doesn't think you're worth the air it takes to speak." He clucked his tongue. "Sad really, you train so hard, yet here you are. Rendered helpless by a mere female that clearly lives on the street."

Bardock's eyes narrowed and his hands came up to grip the one around his throat. Leaning his weight on Tarma's arm he lifted himself up and kicked out at her gut. The blow sent her backwards and broke her grip on him. He got to his feet, one hand rubbing his bruised neck. The pattern of Tarma's fingers stood out in a nice purpling on his bronzed skin. He got into a fighting stance and Tarma dropped into her fight crouch. Her feet wide apart, hands loosely fisted at her sides. It was a stance she had taught herself and to this date it had never failed her.

"You will pay for that slight bitch." The boy said as he circled to one side, eyeing her unusual stance. The prince leaned against the wall, his arms once more crossed over his chest, amused smirk on his lips.

" A third class brawl in the streets. The day may have been worth getting out of bed after all."

The other children and the guards formed a circle around the two combats but still Tarma did not move, only her eyes followed the boy has he circled her. With a roar he charged her and Tarma simply bounced to the side, her whole body acting like a spring. He pulled himself up short and charged her again and once more she was not there where he arrived. His eyes narrowed even more. This time when he charged he watched her close and when Tarma went to move he spun a kick at her side instead of punching where she had been. The blow made her grunt softy. She grabbed him by the straps of his armor and pulled him close to her. With a feral grin she head butted Bardock in the nose. There was a crunch and blood flowed from his broken nose but the boy didn't flinch. He punched her in the jaw and Tarma released her hold, working her smarting jaw. The boy flashed forward and somehow got behind her. The roundhouse kick that landed on her spine took her totally off guard and she was pitched forward. Instead of fighting the motion she went with it, planting her hands on the cobblestones, she bounced into a handstand. Then she kicked out backwards, caching the boy in the gut. Bardock's breath went out of him in a rush. Straightening the boy charged her, snarling. The two young saiyans locked in combat for nearly twenty minutes, ribs cracked, lips where split, eyes blackened and other injuries given and received. Now they both stood bent at the waist, panting. It was clear to all that watched that it was a draw. Neither could get the upper hand.

"Tarma!" Kittro in all his stupidly landed in the center of the ring at that point. Every head snapped to the bandleader and the Prince rasied an eyebrow. He lifted a hand to stop the guards who started forward. The boys tail thrashed as he faced the younger female. "What in name of the Gods are you doing?" Tarma and Bardock looked at the intruder on their fight with contempt and Tarma growled low. Kittro seemed obvious to the danger he had placed himself in as he stalked towards her. "I am tempted to throw your tail out of the band right now girl!" He positioned himself in front of her. "Now I order you to get moving. Everyone else has already gone back." Tarma's dark eyes narrowed and despite her injuries she flashed forward and grabbed him by the throat. Lifting him slowly from the ground. Kittro gagged and tried to worm out of her hand, to no effect.

"It doesn't look like she likes you very much." The prince chuckled and pushed himself off of the wall, sauntering to where Tarma stood. Bardock was growling not happy that his fight was interrupted.

The prince on the other hand was greatly amused by the whole thing. A thought came to him and his smirk spread even more. He turned to the balding elite that wore a symbol of the royal guard.

"Napa. Get rid of that piece of riff-raff. We will be heading back now." He glanced at Tarma. "With an addition."

He did not give the big male a chance to voice any argument, he turned on his heel. The other three royal guards quickly formed a triangle around the prince-heir. The children formed into a knot with the other elites herding them. Napa narrowed his eyes but moved to do his princes bidding. Grabbing Kittro by the back of the shirt.

"I'll take him girl."

Tarma gave the bandleader one last squeeze before releasing him into the royal guards not so tender mercy. Bardock straightened himself and started to stagger after the group, throwing a look at the female.

"Don't think this is over."

Tarma chuffed and with a flip of her head followed as well. This day was turning out to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chap 2

**Planet Terna, year 171 of the Saiyan Empire:**

The last in a long wave of blasts rocked the small city of Glenra. Buildings toppled to the ground in great clouds of smoke. Screams cut the air only to be chased by the rippling of maniacal laughter. The dust and ash of the explosions blotted out the sun like a great blanket, bringing night early but this did not hamper the attackers onslaught in the lest. In the skis above the city floated 4 figures like the horseman of the apocalypse. Only these beings needed nothing but themselves to bring the whole planet to its knees.

"Come on Geamie stop taking pot shots and level the damn thing. We have been here three hours longer than we should have already." Pantor the commander of purge crew 254 was a slight male. Many times this height and build had been taken as weakness and caused the one taking it as such great pain. Geamie was laughing harder now his dark brown tail waving madly as he continued his twisted game. At almost seven feet tall he was the biggest in the crew and also a bit insane. The other two members of the crew hovered, watching with disinterest. Horic, being the youngest and this is first mission off Vegetasei, schooled his features but in truth he was thrilled with the game and longed to join in the blood shed. The final member of the team and the only female was just as impassive on the inside as she was on the outside. Geamie's games had lost their interest for her years ago. Pantor threw up his hands and turned to the female.

"Tarma take the brat and start on the next site. Meet us back here in two hours."

Tarma rolled her eyes expressly and motioned for Horic to follow. She flared her energy and sped away. The sound of Geamie's laughter chased them. Horic shuttered but followed the odd female. Not once in the whole time he had know her had she spoken. It made him nervous, not that he would show it. If it had not been for the fact that Pantor had told him what to expect he would have been even more nervous. He had to prove himself before she would utter a single word to him. He had heard about Tarma in the mess hall. Deadly and cold she had a kill rate higher than any other female purger and most of the males. Beyond her purge mates she only spoke to two people. The Prince and the commander of another crew Bardock. The talk said she only spoke to the latter to hurl insults.

It did not take the pair long to reach their destination. Tarma stopped in the air and begun power up a blast in her hands with out even looking at the rookie. She didn't need this headache. If she didn't respect Pantor she would have shown just where he could shove the brat. Her hands glowed bright white as she turned the to face the unaware city below. That will be Deamit, she thought. The stats for the planet rolling though her mind. Say goodnight, she thought with a smirk and let the blast go. It hit the city dead center and buildings exploded in a concussion of sound, sending ruble and dirt high into the air. Horic threw up his hands to shield his eyes. Tarma snorted and taped him on the shoulder, pointing at the forms of the people running from the fires that now spread throughout the city. He nodded his understanding, it was clean up time. The two split up and went about the business of mopping up any stragglers. Tarma began the mind-numbing job of blasting the weaklings. They should have known better than try and resist the saiyans generous offers to be included in the empire. How did these piss poor excuses for creatures think they where going to stand up to saiyan might? It never failed to amaze her. No matter how many time she purged a planet there where always some reject bunch out there that truly thought they could thumb their noses at the saiyan army and live. She shrugged at the thought, hell if they didn't I would be out of a job. She smirked a little at this before blasting a small girl that had the bad luck to cross her path. She fought the urge to yawn. She was getting bored with this. It was the same damned thing every time. At lest she got to go home after every mission, unlike those poor fucks that got stuck on garrison duty. While repetitive and at times boring she was all in all happy with her life as a purger. She got to kill things and that helped. She was matched up with a good crew. Pantor and Geamie knew what they where doing and she didn't have to worry about them getting their asses handed to them. What was the base commander thinking when he added this wet behind the ears rookie to a crew that tied for best crew? She wondered with a snarl. He was only going to hold them back from beating Bardocks crew at kills! Bardock, the name was enough to get her blood boiling. From the day the Prince had brought her to the castle to train with the elites he had been a thorn in her side. Always competing with her, trying to best her in any way he could. Wasn't it enough he was a damned scientific wiz kid as well as a strong fighter! No he had to prove he was stronger than her. Time and time again he had challenged her for some trumped up reason or another. For the last twelve years she had had to deal with that infuriating male. He was everywhere! She could barley eat in the mess without him showing his scared face. Once she had expressed her growing irritation to the Prince and he had just laughed at her and made some arcane comment to that this day made no sense to her.

"One day Tarma." He had said waggling a finger at her mockingly. "You will think of other things besides getting blood on your hands." Then he had turned and left to attend some meeting or another. Tarma paused Ki dancing around her hand as she recalled this and her eyes narrowed. She still didn't quite understand what Prince Vegeta could have meant by that comment but she had a feeling it was important. He rarely said anything for no reason. It would not be long before the King would step aside and the Prince would take him place on the throne. She was sure the Saiyan Empire would be stronger for it. Prince Vegeta had had her unflagging loyalty and respect from the first day she had met him, but it had never been more or less than that. He had given her the chance she needed to excel by bringing her to the castle and giving her access to the advance training equipment and coaches they had there. There had been no favors beyond that, she had fought in the trials like any saiyan that wanted to advance and won her way into the ranks of elite on her own strength. At the next trial Bardock followed her there. She growled once more and leveled a building that had with stood her first blast. Could she never be rid of him? He was hardheaded, egoistsal, infuriating and that was the short list. She looked around and found the city totally leveled and devoid of life. About ten clicks to the west she could see the rookie scanning the area. Good he was done as well. She tapped the buttons on her scouter to send a chirp of sound to his.

Horic started when his scouter chirped at him and turned to see Tarma pointing back the way they had come. She really wasn't going to speak to him was she? He ground his teeth in frustration but took to the air with out comment. He couldn't help by admire her has they flew back to meet the others. Built like some sort of dancer, she was lean and muscled but not bulky like some females tended to get. It wasn't easy for them to keep up with the males in power and strength. So many worked their bodies into rocks of muscle, Horic found it distasteful. Tarma seemed to have found a way to keep her sleek frame and still surpass most of the males in power. She was fast, mind boggling fast. He eyed her tail that was wrapped neatly around her waist. True it was an odd color but it fit her. He shook his head. What am I thinking? Everyone said she was about as sexual as a wall. Not one of the many covert offers she had been given had gotten so much as a grunt from her in response. Talk had it that if anyone were going to break thru that shell of hers it would be Bardock. Lucky fuck, Horic thought. He scouter chirped again but the sound was followed by Pantor's voice.

"Tarma, Horic. We are done here. Head for the pods. See you when we get home. Good mission. Pantor out." Then it went silent. Horic saw Tarma alter her course towards the place they had landed. The whole mission had taken a day and half. It would have taken less time but Geamie seemed to like to toy with his prey. That was fine by him but it seemed to wear on the other two members nerves after a while. They had been a team for almost four years and Horic was the new guy on his first mission. Maybe it would start to wear on his nerves in time as well. He shook his head as they landed. Tarma didn't so much as look his way as she climb into her pod.

**Vegetasei, two days later, southern army base:**

The mess hall was full as always at this time of day. Solders joked and elbowed at each other. Gruff voices floated in the machine-cooled air. Tarma sat by one of only two windows in the whole hall. Her back to the rest of them, her amber tail ticking slowly as she ate. Her muscles still had that soft burn after the hard work out she had put herself though earlier. She smelled him before the tail creped across her tray to steal her apple. She didn't even look up but a deep growl started in her chest. Her voice was low when she spoke.

"Give me back my damn apple, Bardock."

He leaned over the table a smirk on his lips, holding the item in question between two fingers.

"This apple?" He raised an eyebrow and then very slowly, locking his eyes to her, he took a bite out of it, chewing with care. When he had swallowed the bite he continued. "Why don't you take it from me, Tarma."

She knew better than to try and grab it out of his hand. He was to damn fast for that so she glared daggers at him.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled and sat down across from her.

"Now that is the question of the hour isn't it?" He leaned his chin in one hand the other idly tossing the apple up and caching it again.

"Spit it out scar face." She snarled, her tail whipped out and grabbed the apple in mid-toss. Her lips curled into a half smirk and she brought the apple up and took a bite big enough to eradicate his teeth marks. Bardock narrowed his eyes. He looked like he was about to speak when Pantor and Horic walked up they sat without asking. Pantor rasied an eyebrow at Bardock then turned to Tarma.

"Training go ok today? You get that kick down?"

Tarma took her eyes off Bardock and turned to Pantor. Her voice was low.

"Yeah I got it. What's with the rookie eating at our table?"

Horic gritted his teeth but kept his thoughts to himself. He was watching the other crew commander's face. He was almost boiling with rage and Horic couldn't help but smirk slightly at this. He had to agree Tarma was enough to drive any male to fits of rage.

"Tarma he is part of the crew now. He made it back alive from his first mission, that earns him the right to eat with us at lest. Maybe you should let him train with you once and a while. The base commander didn't put him on the team for nothing he is good."

Tarma snorted and rolled her eyes. She hooked a thumb at Bardock.

"If I let that rookie train with me I would have to let old scar face here train as well." She paused for a moment then a very evil smirk over took her face and her eyes snapped with mischief. Pantor and Bardock both knew that look and neither could help but lean back a little before they caught themselves. She very purposefully leaned over the table and looked Horic in the eyes. "On second thought, its my training area. How would you like to join me this evening for a work out, brat?"

Horic blinked at her trying to think of a way to except and not look like a total ass when Bardock surged to his feet. He said nothing but shot Horic a very angry look before stalking off. Pantor sighed and hung his head a little.

"One of these days Tarma you are going to push him too damned far." He looked at the rookie. "Well it looks like you get to see Tarma's training area." He stood, leaving his food half eaten. Then added softy. "Lets hope it's not the last thing you see." With that he left.

Tarma tossed her apple in the air and caught it with her teeth, biting it in half. She was pleased with herself. She had won that round the only draw back was she had to train with the rookie. Well that couldn't be too bad really. A new punching bag was always welcome. The year after her appointment to the southern base Tarma had scrimped and saved every credit she earned and bought the best equipment she could. She found a clearing in the small wooded area behind the base and set up her own training area. The only draw back was she could not practice Ki blasts out there, Vegetasei's forest where too few and far between to risk burning them down. Barring that it was perfect for her. Away from the masses that filled the base gyms, she could be alone out there. Once in a while Pantor or Geamie would join her but only if she oked it. It was her little haven and she did not take well to having it invaded. Bardock had been after her for years now to train with him but she keep turning him down.

Horic was staring down at his tray. His mind was working so fast yet getting nowhere at all. What had he gotten pulled into? He could still feel the anger that had rolled off Bardock in waves. What the fuck was Tarma playing at? That man was going to rip him in half if he went and trained with her but he couldn't turn such an offer up. Was she trying to get him killed? He griped the edge of the table. His head shot up when Tarma's scouter chirped. He watched her pressed the button to open the COM link, her face going impassive.

"Yeah. I will be there in say 45 minutes."

She got to her feet and paused looking at Horic, wrapping her tail around her waist.

"This evening rookie. 2100 hours on the dot. Don't be late."

She turned on her heel and left one very confused male at the table by himself. I'm toast, Horic thought and started eating.

**Castle of House Vegeta 45 minutes later:**

Prince Vegeta glared at the female before him.

"I am getting sick of having to clean up after you piss him off Tarma. My patience on this matter is growing very thin."

Tarma stood at attention, her hands clasped behind her back, feet apart and her eyes fixed on the wall.

"I am sorry your Highness."

Vegeta growled low and stalked at her.

"Don't give me pat answers damn it! Bardock blew up a bar! I know you where behind his rage. It never fails. What did you do to send him into a fury this time?"

Tarma shook her head. In truth she didn't understand why it was that every time she and Bardock clashed he flew off the handle. It was a mystery to her. A small nagging voice in the back of her mind tried to call her a liar but she muzzled it quickly.

"I truly don't know Sire."

Vegeta rubbed his temples. Gods this female really didn't understand. That was the part that got him. Everyone else saw it but she hadn't a clue. That or she was damned good at denying it.

"Just tell me what was the last thing that you said to him."

She nodded and recounted the whole scene in the mess hall and the prince glared at her.

"Are you trying to get that kid killed? Or are you really that damned dense Tarma?"

Her eyes widened.

"I don't know what you mean Sire."

He sat down with a long suffering sound not really a sigh more like a grunt.

"I see that." He steppled his fingers and look at her for a long moment before speaking again. "Bardock had issued a challenge, to any and all males. You will have to face this and soon."

Tarma's jaw dropped and her mouth worked for several moments before she got out any words.

"He did what?! He is not serious, your highness, he can't be!" Then the reality of it settled in on her and her tail tightened. "How could I have not seen it?" Or did I, she add silently. She straightened herself up. "Please inform Bardock the challenge will not be needed. I have no intentions of mating, anyone." She bowed. "Now if you will excuse me, Sire. I have training to do."

"I will tell him but I do not think he will see this as over." He eyed her meaningfully and waved a hand. "You may leave."

Tarma took the required three steps back before turning and leaving.


	3. Chap 3

**Southern Army Base, time 19:45:**

Bardock stalked down the hallway. He couldn't believe that wench. His very blood boiled. Not only did she have the nerve to disgrace him like that in front half the base but also she had sent word though the prince that she wouldn't honor his challenge! The bitch! He would show her. She had always gotten under his skin. From the first day they had met in the market she had infuriated him. He reached her door and pounded on it.

"Open up damn it I know you are in there Tarma!" He bellowed so loud that others poked heads out to see what the noise was only to smirk at him and withdraw back. He growled, Gods damn the woman! He pounded more. Finally the door hissed open but Tarma was nowhere to be seen. Where the fuck was she? He narrowed his eyes and stalked though her quarters. The door to bedroom was shut fast and he pounded on that.

"Get your tail out here woman!"

He could hear her moving around in there for several seconds before the door opened. It was easy to see she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair hung still damp around her face and she didn't have her armor on. She brushed past him without a word, dressed only in her little crimson mid-drift and calf long pants. Her style had never changed in all these years. He stalked after her.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" When she did not respond he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "Don't pull that mute shit on me! Speak woman!"

Tarma wasn't sure what to say to him. She had only relented and let him in because she knew he wouldn't go away. She met his eyes and shook her head, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"What do you want me to say to you Bardock?" She turned on her heel and headed to the little kitchen area. Once in a while she cooked for herself, when she couldn't stand people. She had the feeling tonight was going to be one of those nights and opened the fridge. She knew she would have to face him but she was hoping he would have held off until tomorrow at lest. Her neat little world had been rocked by the realizations of her talk with the Prince. How did one approach something like this? For twelve years she had bickered and argued with Bardock, he was someone to compete with. She had never given a single thought to mating, lets not even cover mating with him. It was just not something she had not considered. In truth she wasn't all that sure how she felt about it. She had always thought he hated her. She grabbed a few things out of the fridge and turned with the intention of placing them on the counter but there was a wall of muscle in her way. She looked up the few inches that separated them.

"Move."

He bared his teeth at her.

"No."

Growling she shouldered him out of her way. Mutely she went about starting dinner for herself. Bardock brought his fist down on the counter, shaking it.

"Damn it Tarma!"

She snapped her head towards him.

"What?!"

Instead of answering her he grab her and planted a rough kiss on her lips. Tarma froze, her hands up as if to ward off a blow that did not come. The kiss did not last long but it left her weak in her knees. Bardock pulled back, his face inches from hers.

"That's what." His voice was gruff and full of barely controlled violence.

Tarma blinked at him and leaned against the counter so he couldn't tell her legs where a little shaky. She was at a loss here. She had no experiences to fall back on, she was not by nature a sexual creature. The COM panel on the wall saved her. It chirped and then Pantor's voice came from it.

"Tarma? The computer says you are in there. I want to talk to you."

Bardock snarled and back up, running a hand thru the wild spikes of his hair. Tarma looked at him for a long moment before sliding past him and walking to the panel by the door. She could have opened it from any panel like she had when he had shown up but she felt the need to exit the tense situation in the kitchen. The door hissed open to revel Pantor and a very nervous Horic. She stepped to the side in a silent invitation. Bardock emerged from the kitchen and glared at them. Horic visibly gulped and moved as far away from the taller saiyan as he could. Pantor eyed Bardock then turned to Tarma.

"I think the whole crew should train together this evening. On your grounds or the base gym it doesn't matter."

Horic couldn't believe his luck could get any worse today. When he had thought about the whole thing he had done the only thing he could, he went to Pantor. He felt like a weakling because of it but it was better than dead. Looking at Bardock now he was sure dead was just what he would have been too. The moment the door had opened he could smell the musk in the air. Yet Tarma stood here looking totally unmoved. He almost felt sorry for Bardock. The female would be enough to drive any male to fits of destruction. Tarma nodded to Pantor.

"Alright. We can us my area. Let me eat and I will meet you there."

Pantor turned and started to leave only to pause at the door.

"Oh and Tarma." He lifted an eyebrow. "You may want to air it out in here. It smells like someone is in rut." With that he lead Horic out of the quarters and the door hissed closed.

Tarma narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air. How could she have missed that smell? It was over powering. She had been so focused that she had just blocked it out maybe. She turned very slowly. Bardock was leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest, watching her like a hawk. Only his tail moved and it waved in a lazy arch behind him, spreading that sent. She backed up a pace and he smirked at her.

"Now this is new. Tarma retreating. I will have to file this away." He pushed off the doorjamb and stalked towards her.

Tarma backed up more and he advanced more. "I have played your game for years damn it. No more little games woman. I am sick of the chase." Tarma's back encountered a wall and he moved with a flash of speed, one hand on each side of her head, effectively trapping her. He leaned down and scented her neck, she could feel his breath hot on her throat and it sent a thrill thru her body. She shivered. He rasied his head and locked his eyes on hers. "Tell me to leave." It should have been easy. She should have been able to do just that but she couldn't, words failed her. She was just a mute has he had once accused her of being. A flame danced in his eyes. "I am waiting, just tell me to go and I will." He was giving her an out but she was no longer sure she wanted it. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, breathing in the smell he was giving off. She could almost roll in it, it was so thick in the air. That was enough to send her heartbeat rushing forward. Opening her eyes she shook her head. He leaned in until his lips where almost but no quite touching hers. "Last chance woman." Again she shook her head but she did find her voice.

"No I don't want you to leave but I do have training in less than an hour and I need to eat."

He captured her lips in a hungry kiss and she found herself responding in kind. His tail wrapped around her waist on pulled her against him, his hands threading into her hair. Tarma's heart raced and she leaned against him, her legs trying to fail on her. She had never felt so weak before but for some reason it wasn't bad. She gripped his shoulders to keep on her feet. Finally he lifted his head.

"I have waited this long I don't think a little while longer will kill me." His voice was husky. He backed up a step. "Eat woman and go train." He turned and left her quarters and Tarma sunk to the floor in a breathless heap. Gods and Moons what was happening to her?

**Tarma's training area, time 21:30:**

Tarma's slid across the ground, sending a wave of dust high into the air. Geamie eyed her the sick parody that past for a smile on his face.

"You're losing your edge girl, that's three for three."

She growled and got to her feet once more. Damn it what is wrong with me? She scrubbed her face with her hands. For a half hour now Geamie had been kicking her ass. Her mind kept wondering. This wasn't like her at all. She faced him and dropped into her fighting crouch. She had to focus.

"Quite you're yapping and fight."

Geamie threw back his head and let out one of his insane laughs before charging her. Fists flashed and kicks spun. Tarma battered him backwards, keeping a tight rein on her thoughts. Narrowing her world to nothing but the dance. That was how she thought of fighting a dance, a deadly dance to be sure but a dance nonetheless. Step and turn, punch and kick. Don't think of anything else. Don't think of Bardock looming over you. Geamie's blow took her in the jaw and she staggered backwards but kept her feet.

"Fuck!"

He stopped and eyed her again.

"What is on your mind girl? This isn't like you."

Pantor motioned to Horic and the rookie stopped in mid swing. He had noticed how out of it she was as well. They where not going to get anything done with her in this state.

"Alright people that's enough for tonight. From now on we train together every evening until our next mission."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we hit the pub for a few drinks?" Geamie offered. "I'll buy the first round"

The idea sounded like a good one and they four took to the air and headed towards the capital. The Dragon pub was a regular hang out for the southern base soldiers. As always it was crowed. Tarma took care to step over the passed out and unconscious bodies by the door on her way in. You mix saiyans and alcohol and you get bar fights, it was a simple equation and it never failed. It was unspoken that you stepped over and not on the poor fucks that had lost because one day that might be you out cold by the door. The music was loud and very bass. It sunk into your bones like the call of a hunt in your blood. In the dim light of the pub she could see groups clustered around tables and a few couples backed off in the shadows in the back. Geamie cleared their normal table with little fuss and they sat down. In no time they had ales and food. Conversation turned to the purge they had just finished the other day. Tarma let her mind wonder some, the day had been strange and this setting eased her discomfort some. She was starting on her third drink when a voice made her turn in her chair.

"Well if it isn't her high and mightiness." Kittro looked like hell, his life had clearly not been kind to him. Not that she cared. His face was thin and pale, the fur on his tail dull. He stood with an odd slant, like his leg had been broken and never set right. Tarma snorted and turned her back to him. He was sad and she felt no need to even acknowledge him. A hand touched her shoulder and she surged to her feet. The rest of her crew where up and surrounding her in a flash. Whatever threatened one had to face them all. Geamie cracked his knuckles and gave the sorry looking male a long look.

"Who is this punk?"

Tarma couldn't help but chuckle, the big male was always ready for a fight.

"Kittro" She stated simply. Both Pantor and Geamie knew her past well enough, it was all the expiation they needed. They moved to flank him but Kittro kept his eyes on Tarma.

"Still can't fight your own battles eh?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Tarma reached out and laid a hand on each of her old crewmates.

"I'll handle this."

Pantor frowned but stepped back. As distracted as she had been this evening he wasn't so sure this was a good idea but he wasn't going to voice that thought. The pub owner came over and demanded they take the fight outside. So Kittro and Tarma stepped out alone, the streets where silent compared to the noise of the pub. The two faced off. Kittro surprise her and attacked first, his charge caching her off balance. She went backwards, using the movement she twisted her body sideways into a kick. Despite his obvious limits Kittro moved quickly. He grabbed her legs and heaved her to the side. Tarma hit the wall with a grunt. She shook her head hard as she got to her feet again, her head pounding from the impact. Kittro hovered inches off the ground, his face a mask of hatred.

"I have been waiting a long time to do this." He rasied his hands and gathered a blast in them. Aiming for Tarma's chest. She gasped, it was too much for this close a range. She couldn't block it, he truly meant to kill her. Right as he fired the blast something hit him from behind and the shot went wild, taking out a nearby building. Bardock stood over the now unconscious body of the former bandleader. He pushed him with his toe.

"Why does this maggot look familiar?"

Tarma bit down the urge to sigh in relief. She stepped forward and gazed down that the limp form.

"Kittro, the prick that interrupted our first fight."

Bardock met her eyes.

"Ah yes." He closed the distance between them, the still form on the ground forgotten. Tarma found herself watching him a different light. He moved with the grace of a panther. Except the prey he was stalking was her. His tail curled from his waist and started to wave, he was inches from her. "I believe we had unfinished business."

Tarma fought to control her racing heartbeat. She nodded and laid a forestalling hand on his chest. Even thru his armor she could feel the heat rolling off him in waves.

"The others are inside still."

Bardock growled.

"I don't care if they're having a circle jerk in there." His tail snaked around her waist, pulling her against him. Leaning in he took in her scent and Tarma shivered. "I'm done waiting."

She reached up and keyed her scouter.

"Pantor. I'm heading home." She paused and listened. "No that is taken care of. Tarma Out." She closed the COM and turned off her scouter. Didn't just key it out but turned it off, something she had never done before. She had never felt the want to be totally cut off before. It was odd the compete silents in her left ear, no news rolling past her eye. She had the sudden urge to turn it back on but Bardock grab her hand.

"Leave it off." He banded his arms around her and took to the air. They where back at the base in no time. Tarma stepped back from him as they landed.

"Where?"

He shifted a little.

"Toma is sleeping on my couch." He looked at her and she couldn't help but laugh. Bardock's second was famous for pissing off his mate and getting kicked out of his little house in the mountains. Bardock made a face and grabbed her wrist, jerking her against him again. Tarma pulled free and started inside. He growled and followed. Tarma's quarters where on the third floor. A few times someone tried to greet one or both of them and Bardock growled a warning. Finally they reached her door and Tarma opened it, stepping in without waiting for him. The door hissed closed in front of him. Tarma smirked at the curse that exploded one the other side of the door and keyed the panel to open it again. He entered and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her to pen her back against his chest.

"You're going to pay for that woman." One arm banded around her middle, trapping her there. His tail wrapping around her thigh, she could feel his breath puffing hot on her neck. She felt helpless and while part of her enjoyed the release of control, everything she was fought it. She spun out of his grip and faced him.

"Oh really?" She rasied an eyebrow. "Just how do you plan to make me pay?"

Bardock smirked, she was going to fight him. Just what he wanted. He moved in a blur of speed and slammed her against the wall. He penned her hands over her head with one hand.

"Oh I will think of something." He lowered his head to her neck and nibbled none to gently. Tarma groaned, her senses reeling but she collected herself quickly and hooked a foot around his knee. She jerked with her foot and pushed with the rest of her body sending him backwards but he retained his hold on her, pulling her with him. He rolled to pen her under him, using his whole body to retain control this time. "Give up Tarma."

She bared her teeth at him.

"I never give up." She head butted him dead in the center of his forehead. Bardock growled and released her hands to wipe the trickle of blood that threatened to roll into his eyes. It was all the opening she needed. She worked her feet under him and heaved him up, rolling to the side. She was on her feet and backing away when he collected himself. He licked the blood from his finger with a feral grin and rushed her. They went to the floor in a tangle of limbs. His tail snaking around her throat and her tail in his grip, he smirked. Fingers running thru the sensitive fur on her tail. Tarma's eyes almost rolled back in her head and her whole body quaked. The sensation was overpowering, it sapped her of her resistance. Every stroke of his fingers sent new shock waves coursing though her. His tail tightened slightly around her throat and pulled her up. He released her from the sweet torment he was causing her only to crush his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. Tarma relized something she had never had to admit before in her life. She was beaten, he had pounded down her wall, bashed it into a million pieces. The fight that had started more than twelve years ago on the street of the market was over and he had won. She arched herself against him. Reaching up to thread her hands into the wild spikes of his hair. He pulled back only to assault her neck with small bites. Her head fell to the side giving him a better angle. He growled deeply in his chest his fingers finding the caches on her armor. Her shirt quickly followed into the pile. His eyes where wild as the stared down at her.

"Tarma." Her name was a breath on his lips, his hands roamed over her body and she moaned behind sealed lips. He flicked the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, such a simple movement but it sent her thrashing in his grip. She could feel his breath hot on her skin as he lowered his head to take one of her now aching peaks into his mouth. She twisted her hands deeper into his hair. It had to be painful but he gave no sign of it. Only growled and turned his attention to the other one. She was overcome with the need to touch him. His armor was truly starting to piss her off. Releasing her hold on his hair she fumbled with the caches. He rasied his head and smirked at her sudden impatience. Finally the caches gave way under her fingers and with that barrier gone she reached out to run her hands over the hard planes of his chest and back. Their tails twine together, stroking. Once more he growled at her and she responded. What last vestige of control he had been striped him and he ripped her pants from her body only to be followed by his own. He crawled over her. Locking his eyes on hers. Nudging himself against her passage but not entering her yet, Tarma moaned arching, begging silently for him to end her torment. Bardock reined himself harshly and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"Say it." He demanded in a harsh voice, his breathing just as ragged as hers. "I want to hear you say it."

Tarma panted, and tried to press herself to him but he stopped her, penning her with his greater weight. She moaned in frustration and laid her head back on the floor.

"You win Bardock." She rasied her head and meet his eyes, her gaze burning with need. "Claim your prize."

Bardock threw back his head and roar, plunging into her, taking her with unrestrained fury. Tarma howled with unexpected pain and equal amounts of pleasure. He banded his arms around her and without stopping his thrusts hovered them up until he was standing with her legs wrapped around his waist. He turned and slammed her against the wall, his eyes flamed. Tarma was lost, her world had narrowed until there was nothing but him and the sensations coursing though her. His tail wrapped possessively around her thigh. She felt like her body was going to break apart, she trembled as wave after wave crashed over her. She thrashed wantonly.

"Bardock!" Then the world did break for her, lights flashed before her eyes. She barely felt his breath panting on her neck or heard his harshly whispered word.

"Mine." Then his teeth sunk into her neck, claiming her. He drank from the wound and Tarma forgot where she was, she forgot everything but the here and now. Instinct drove her to lean forward and bite him in return. Bardock head shot up as her teeth sunk into his flesh and once more he roared, burying himself to the hilt in her. The walls trembled with his call as he spilled his seed into her. The next heartbeat found them crumpled on the ground, both panting, trying to relearn how the breath properly. Tarma lay in a half sprawl across his chest, her tail entwined with his. She was sure she could not move, her body felt like jelly. Bardock hand smoothed her hair back off her face.

"Woman, are you awake?"

Tarma blinked and rasied her head a mere half inch.

"Mm um"

A chuckle rumbled him is chest.

"Don't think you are going to get off that easy." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lay flush on him. "I'm not done with you yet."


	4. Chap 4

**Southern Army Base, Time 0600, The next day:**

A sound intruded one Tarma's peaceful sleep. Someone was pounding on her door. She turned her head and looked at the clock. Her sight swam a little but she shook it off.

"Fuck!" When she tried to sit up she found herself caught. Bardock's tail was wrapped tightly around her waist. Seeing him lying there brought back everything that have happened the night before and she relized she ached all over. Not a single part of her had been spared in their 'workout'. She groaned in her chest and worked to release herself. He shifted and opened his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He reached out as if to grab her but the person at the door pounded again and he bared his teeth. With clear reluctance he let her go. Tarma snorted and pulled on a new set of clothes, the one she had been wearing last night would have to go for rags. Padding bare foot she went to the door and keyed it open. Pantor stood there his fist rasied ready to bang again. He stepped in and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What the hell happened last night? The system said it couldn't track you, had no clue where you where. Did your scouter get damaged?" He paused and look up Bardock leaned still naked against the doorjamb leading to the bedroom. The wound on his neck very visible. Pantor quickly removed his hands from her and stepped back. Now he took a second look at her and understanding clicked with him. "Ah." He backed up a bit and cleared his throat. "Well then, I will see you both in the mess I expect." He turned and left the newly mated couple. Tarma turned and rasied an eyebrow at the naked male leaning in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Your about a subtle as a comet you know that."

He smirked, his tail coming up to motion at her in a come here gesture. Tarma groaned and pushed past him. Gods she hurt. She shook her head again to clear it of the odd muffled feeling.

"I have to eat damn it. Aren't you hungry?" She headed towards the bathroom, intent on taking a long hot shower to loosen her sore muscles. He stopped her, pulling her against him, breathing her in.

"Starving." He released her and moved past her getting to the bathroom first. Tarma cursed loudly. The shower stall was to damn small for two people. He had played her to get the hot water!

**Southern Army Base, one half hour latter:**

Pantor, Geamie and Horic sat at their table. Even at this hour the mess was full. With the odd schedules that many of the soldier kept food was availed at just about an hour of the day. Geamie leaned his elbows on the table.

"So where was she then?"

Pantor cocked his head to the side.

"Bardock was in her rooms this morning, dimwit. Where do you think she was?"

Horic snickered into his food, it earned him a glare from the big saiyan but he didn't care. Pantor had seemed a bit worried last night when Tarma's scouter had gone offline but he was clearly relaxed now. Any more thoughts in the matter where cut short when a tray dropped onto the table. All three males looked up to see Tarma folding bonelessly into a chair. She didn't look she had had much sleep. Her tail ticked and there where dark circles under her eyes. Geamie just had to comment on this.

"You look like you have been rode hard and put up wet girl." This brought a full round of chuckles and Tarma growled.

She still ached and her head felt funny, there was a strange buzzing in the back of her mind. She was in no mood to deal with this but she knew she would have to just ride it out. Her muscles hadn't thanked her for going off half-cocked either. Bardock had tricked her out of the shower. She had seen to it that he knew this didn't please her one bit. Though dragging him wet and kicking out of the shower had been harder than she cared to admit. He had finally left to go to his own quarters to get fresh clothes. She had puttered around for a few minutes. This would be her last day in these rooms. Four years she had lived here alone now she would be moving her things to one of the larger set of rooms. She was slightly mollified that she wouldn't be the only one having to move. She would deal with it later, right now she needed to eat and try and figure out what that buzzing was in her mind. She applied herself to her food with a will. The rest of the crew took the hint and left her be, for right now at lest. She knew he had entered the room before she looked up. His crew flanked him. Well at lest one of us looks all bright and perky, she thought moodily. She could swear he swaggered towards her. All but Toma pealed off and headed to the food counter. Tarma grunted to herself and lowered her eyes back to her food. She didn't feel up to this right now.

"Woman."

She could feel him looming over her but Tarma refused to so much as look up. Her body ached and her mind buzzed still. All she wanted right now was to be left alone. A hand thumped down on the table beside her tray.

"Woman, I am talking to you."

Tarma forked another mass of eggs into her mouth. She took her sweet time in chewing before responding. He if thought his conquest was going to be easy then he was sorely mistaken.

"I heard you." She could see Geamie smirk where he sat across from her but she didn't share his humor. She was just grumpy. Bardock may have won the main engagement but by the gods she wasn't going to forget the war. She could hear him snarl. Another hand landed on the other side of her and she could feel the heat radiating from him. His tail wrapped around her waist. The buzz in her head seemed to increase three fold at the contact. Tarma frowned and turned her head slightly to look up at him. Their eyes meet and the air suddenly was thicker, harder to breath. Emotions that where clearly not her own washed over Tarma, lust, jealousy, anger and even a small bit of fear. Bardocks eyes went wide and he stepped back breaking the contact. She shook her head hard, trying to clear it.

"What the fuck?" They muttered at the same time.

"What's the deal Bardock?" Toma asked staring at the two, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. He and the other three at the table had felt the crackle in the air. Like someone powering up a large blast it had left behind the heavy odor of ozone. Energy still sparked in the air but much less now. It was easy to tell it was coming from the newly mated pair that just stared at each other. The chirping of four scouters broke the spell. In unison everyone reached up to see if theirs was one of those alerting. Pantor stood, still reading the scrolling on his screen.

"Looks like you love birds will have to figure this out later." He looked to his crew. "Alright maggots get it together now. We deploy at 1600 hours on the dot."

There was a scuffing as chair where pushed back and trays lifted from the table of crew 254. Tarma turned intent on heading out as well now that she was on her feet but Bardock blocked her way. He seemed hesitant to touch her again and risk her sensing his emotions. Tarma couldn't blame him, she hadn't like the idea of her inner thoughts or feelings being open to him either. His tail, which was once more wrapped around his waist, squeezed and released showing just how nervous the whole thing made him. He glanced at Toma and the other male took the hint, moving off. Bardock lowered his voice.

"Don't get dead woman."

Tarma's lips lifted in a smirk.

"And give you the pleasure of out living me. I wouldn't dream of it." She spun on her heel and left the room.


	5. Chap 5

**Planet Gerrin, three days later:**

The cold of the ice capped pole region sapped Tarma's strength. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hide out here. The purge had gone horribly wrong from the word go. All the stats on the mission had pointed to just one more weaker race to be wiped out easily. This had been far from the case. Whoever had speced the planet was going to meet her anger if she ever got her ass off this sorry excuse of a mud ball. From the moment the crew had exited their pods they had found themselves the ones hunted and not the hunters. Geamie had been taken down with some strange gun. The blast had made his body implode. Tarma wasn't sure where Pantor and the rookie where. The last she had seen of them they had been fighting free of a mass of lizard like creatures. That in itself was wrong the inhabits of this world where said to be humanoid. Where had these creatures come from and where had they gotten the weapons and skills to match and beat an elite saiyan crew? One of those odd gun blasts had taken her in the arm during the fight where she lost sight of Pantor and Horic. That arm now hung uselessly at her side. She couldn't even call her pod do to a jamming signal at messed with her scouter. She didn't care use her Ki to bring down anything. She had tried that yesterday and had quickly found herself fighting for her life once more. These bastards had Ki tracking equipment. So Tarma sat on the frozen ground and forced her mind to work. There had to be a way to reach her pod and call for reinforcements. Pantor and Horic where out there somewhere and she wouldn't leave her crew mates to die here and this piece of shit world. Not at the hands of some lizards. She swore to herself with conviction. To add to her problems that odd buzzing hadn't gone away, in fact it had increased with each passing day. She found that if she focused on it she could pick out words and emotions. It was clear to her that these things didn't belong to her at all, the only explanation was they belonged to Bardock. I have way too much time to think, she grumbled under her breath. Then an idea struck her. If she could pick up on his thoughts, even at this distance, then maybe he could pick up on hers. As much as it stung her pride she knew she was out of her depth here and needed help. Oh he would gloat for months or even years.

"BLAH." She spat out loud. Getting to her feet Tarma paced. So it boiled down to a choice. Try and call out to that pain in the ass male. My mate, she reminded herself acidically. Or try and reach her pod that was sure to be heavily guarded. One got her pride cut and one would more than likely get her killed. She had to brutally stamp down the urge to blast something in her fury. It wasn't much of a choice really. Tarma, self-made elite, the strong and fearless warrior was going to call for help from the one person she hated to show weakness to the most. The very idea galled her but she knew a no win situation when she saw one. There was always the final choice. She set her lips in a grim smirk. No matter what, these creatures where a threat and they needed to be purged and now, Pantor would agree to what she was about to do. She stopped pacing and found a spot to sit down once more. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm, searching to that scared place in herself she went when she meditated.

**Back on Vegetasei:**

Bardock had been uneasy for days now. He wished that his crew would be called for a mission, anything to help him block out the building sense of foreboding that nagged him. Several times he had caught himself just staring out into nothing, a frown on his features.

"Calling Bardock." Toma's voice snapped him back from one such moment. His second in command was eyeing him oddly. "What is up with you? I have been talking to you for five minutes now and you have done nothing but stare at the wall."

Bardock shook his head, trying in vain to clear it of the buzz of words and emotions. All he knew was something was wrong with Tarma but what he had not a clue. This strange connection had to have something to do with what happened to him on Kanssia. First the visions and now this. Would he ever been free of those fuckers? He shoved the feeling down and turned to face Toma.

"Nothing is wrong damn it." He snarled. "Now finish with your report."

Toma gave a shrug and plowed on.

"We will have to dish out a good deal of credits to have the two damaged pods fixed. It would be cheaper to just buy new ones. Just about everyone on the crew needs new armor. That last mission was hell on it, with the corrosive atmostshpere and all." He tapped the data pad he had in his hand. "Also the science wing has come up with a few new gizmos to add to scouters. They sound worth it. Among them are longer range COM units."

Bardock nodded. He had been involved some on the development of that. The newer COM didn't need to relay thru a pod for space communications, it would come in handy. He leaned his chair back, picking the front legs off the floor and looked around the new quarters. Compared to his old ones these where huge. The main room had not only a sitting area but also a full dinning area instead of a small dinette. In addition to a larger master bedroom it had a guest room, and two bathing rooms. It was down right massive to his eyes. The kitchen area was even large to him and not many saiyans that lived on the base cooked for themselves.

"Go a head and order the new pods and armor." He paused thinking for a second. "As to the scouters, I think it would be better to just get new ones outfitted with…." It hit him like a double fisted blow to the back of the head, a voice yelling in his mind. Bardock grunted in pain, the legs of his chair meeting with the floor with a thump, as he grabbed his head.

_Bardock! Can you hear me?_

He suddenly felt cold, bone chillingly cold and he shivered. His right arm was a wash of pain that made him grit his teeth to keep from groaning. He felt anger, a red haze of rage tinged with what he thought was panic and fear.

"Tarma?" His voice came out a low hiss and Toma looked at him. Bardock noticed and waved the other male out of his rooms. Toma stood but hesitated.

"You need to go to the med bay?"

Bardock growled low and the voice ripped thru his mind again.

_Bardock!! Come in!_

"Leave damn it!"

Toma narrowed his eyes but left. Bardock clutched his head and fought off the urge to roar from the pain washing over him. He closed his eyes and centered on the voice.

_Tarma? _ Was it really her or was he losing his mind? Was all this pain hers? Gods what had happened?

What came next wasn't so much words as a cluster of jumbled images, all tinged red with anger. The snarling faces of red-scaled lizard creatures. Flashes of fighting, very intents fighting. Then the horrible sight of Geamie, hovering above a group of the creatures, his trademark smirk on his face. A bright flash cut thru the air and hit him center on his chest. The male seemed to fold in on himself and finally explode in a wash of blood and gore. Pantor and Horic fighting back to back in a knot of the lizards. Bardock could feel the need to get to them and help but he was faced with at lest 20 of the creatures himself. Then he was flying fast, looking back over his shoulder to see he was being followed by too many of the lizards to count. No matter how many times he released blasts at them they just kept coming. Then just the cold, biting and sapping his energy. His eyes snapped open and he was on his knee on the floor. He fought to control his racing breath and heartbeat. Something had gone very wrong out there. He needed more information. After calming himself he closed his eyes again and reached.

_Can you tone it down a bit woman? Take it slow._

He could feel her pause and take a deep breath.

_The mission stats where all wrong. We where not ready for what is here. Geamie is dead and I do not know what has happened to Pantor and the rookie. I can't get to my pod to send for back up. These bastards have some type of weapon that eats Ki or something like that. It turned Geamie inside out and took out my right arm. I have tried to open the COM thru my pod but I get nothing but static._

He felt her pause again, calming herself.

_Look I need to you carry a message to Prince Vegeta. These fuckers are strong and need to wiped out and now. Bardock, listen to me and listen good. Tell the prince to send a team to destroy the planet. Just wipe these fuckers out._

Bardock surged to his feet, his eyes still closed. He fought down a wave of emotion he could never voice. Keeping his mind as clear as he could.

_And just what do you plan on doing, woman?_

The sound of her humorless laughter seemed to echo in his head.

_Why Bardock. I plan to die. I failed on my mission. One of my crew is dead and maybe the other two as well. Just get the team out here to blow these maggots into the next dimension. _

With that she was gone, back to the faint buzzing. The pain faded just as quickly as her voice and Bardock was left alone on the floor of their quarters. He roared and beat a fist on the floor, cracking it. He dug his fingers into the flooring and ripped chunks out, ignoring the slivers that bit into his hands. While the rational part of his brain understood what she had decided more of him would not accept it. He had finally gotten her to only have her ripped away like this. Energy built around him in shimmering flames. The whole building started to shake. He got to his feet and started towards the door, which twisted in its frame, bending to give him room to pass. He strode down the hallway and anyone in his path was tossed aside before he got anywhere close to them.


	6. Chap 6

**Planet Gerrin:**

Tarma was curled in a ball in a cave of ice. Her teeth chattered badly. What a way for a warrior to die, she thought. She had figured on taking her anger to the lizards but found she lacked the strength to even fly anymore. Between the cold, her injuries and the strain of reaching out to Bardock shivering was about all she could manage now. Down right disgraceful. Well at lest when the planet was blow from space no one would know she had gone out lying on the ground in a cave like a weakling. She groaned softy and pulled herself into a tighter ball, her tail wrapping around her knees. What she wouldn't give for warmth right now. Saiyans could handle the most extreme heat but cold was another matter. It leached their energy. A hard shiver wracked her body and she wished longingly for Bardock's warm form. Give up the fight girl, she thought, your dieing anyway. She tried to sigh and only bit her tongue for the effort. Yes she had to level with herself before death claimed her. She missed him when he wasn't around to bug the shit out of her. In some deep part of her she knew that she had cared about him for a long time. Not that she would ever admit to it. Well she was going to die on some gods forsaken planet two days travel from Vegetasei. It was ok to admit these things to herself. Oh how Geamie would have laughed if he could hear her thoughts and see her now. Just thinking of her lost crewmate sent a wave of useless anger ripping thru her. How long have I been here? She wondered numbly. It had to have been more than a day by now but she couldn't tell, the ice played with light. Soon now this whole rock would be engulfed in a blast and she would be free. The pain had stopped long ago, replaced by nothing but the cold. She fought to stay awake. If she couldn't go out fighting she would at lest face her end with her eyes open. The temptation to just fall into the arms of death sleep was almost over welling. Hurry up you ass holes and put me out of my misery, she snarled inwardly. She had felt Bardock's rage right before she cut off the link with him but she trusted him to do as she asked. The Prince would see the situation for what it was and send the team. Of that she was sure. Her tail twitched uselessly on her calf. Not that I can feel it, she thought dimly. Her vision swam and lights danced over the ice walls.

A growl made her shift her eyes towards the mouth of the cave. She couldn't even lift her head. A great shaggy white head appeared, two glittering amber eyes shone above a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. Yippy, she thought, I get to be some beasts last meal. Come on you fucker, eat up. I hope you choke. She managed a harsh chuckle. The beast stopped and eyed the temping prey that lay clearly helpless before it. This would be the easiest kill it had ever made or so it thought. Its jaw hung open and drool dripped from its sharp canines. It moved forward slowly, weary. It was use to prey that ran at the sight of it. Maybe this thing before it was injured. Teeth closed over Tarma's right boot and the beast started to drag her out of the cave. My luck it will eat me alive, she thought sardonically. The light of the outside was blinding to her eyes and she had to close them. They flew open again as teeth sunk into her thigh. The beast worried her like a rag doll. She was so numb from the cold it wasn't a matter of pain but pressure. It didn't really hurt but she knew it should. She gathered her quickly fading energy and hissed at the thing as it ripped away a chunk of her flesh.

"Choke on it." She croaked but the beast had a taste of her now. It swallowed the meat in its jaws and moved in for more. Pouncing on her it penned her on the ground. Like I can fight, she snorted. It lowed its shaggy head, jaws open towards her belly. Suddenly the thing exploded in a mass of blood and fur.. A small clump of white fur floated down to land on her nose. The lizards found me, she thought. Her vision was filled with a dark figure.

"Go on and kill me you fucks." She couldn't even get her eyes to focus enough see the face of her new attacker but she wasn't going to go out without a last word. "You all will die soon enough. I will see you in hell."

She heard a chuckle.

"I can see her temper isn't broken. You sure you can handle her commander?"

She heard a grunt and felt arms lifting her off the ground. A face swam into focus.

"What in hell are you doing letting some beast take a bite out of you woman?" Bardock smirked down at her, covering the sense of relief that washed over him.

Gods he was warm. Tarma tried to work up a good temper at him but failed. She turned her head slightly with great effort to find the Prince smirking at her as well.

"You should have just blasted this rock."

Vegeta barked a laugh.

"And miss this?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I haven't been this entertained since I saw a street brawl in the market some twelve years ago." He turned to people she couldn't see and spoke. "Mop up the rest of the inhabits. This mud ball is going up for sale." With that he moved out of her line of sight and she rolled her head back to look at Bardock. She opened her mouth to speak but he laid a finger on her lips.

"Shut up woman. I told you not to get dead." His brows drew together and his voice lowered. "When you get out of the tank, we are going to have a long talk."

For once Tarma didn't feel like arguing with him. She snuggled to his chest and let herself pass out. She knew she wouldn't be alone anymore.

THE END...... or maybe not! Wait and see.


	7. Chap 7

A/N: Welcome back!!! The first Tarma chronicles rolled out so easy that I made a try at a second installment and sure enough it has come as well. grin This time she really gets herself in a jam. Once more let me remind you all this is an A/U. That means do not expect things to go along the original story line. In fact this story is soooo far from the original story that it's not funny. I just know someone is going to flame me after reading this. laughs Just believe me when I say I had no intention for the end to be as it was when I started it just happened. So here is the second Chronicle of Tarma.

Disclaimer: huffs Are you going to make me say it again!? grabs hair and screams in frustration NO I don't own it!! huddles in a ball, sucking her thumb

Prolog:

From the report of Terica, planet inspector for the Saiyan Empire:

Sector:

78095, no known name for this sector.

Sector contains three systems. Two of which contain stars that have gone nova or will be soon. The third system is what I will focus on.

System three:

Star is old but not at nova stage. Estimate 1,500 years until system reaches final stages.

6 planets in orbit and four bands of meteors.

Sensor scans show only one planet inhabited.

Planet five of system three in sector 78095.

Life forms detected. Unable to pen point how many life forms do to interference from the ice covering planet surface.

Atmostshpere:

Almost none.

Recommendations:

Do to extreme cold and lack of breathable air, it is clear this planet and its system/ sector is of no interest to the Saiyan Empire. No useable resources.

The deserts plains of Vegetasei. Vast barren wastelands, harsh and unforgiving. Daily the temp can sky rocket to over 150 F. Red light from the sun reflects off the red sand and packed clay, making the air shimmer with the heat. Nothing green grows here and only a few hearty lizards and snakes lay in wait for the evening cool in deep dens. A lone figure runs across the landscape. Raven hair tied into a knot at the base of her neck. Clad only in a halter-top and tight training shorts. Bare feet pound the searing red sands, seeming indifferent to the heat. A band of black cloth tied around her forehead keeps the sweat coating her form from stinging onyx eyes. Her amber tail flags out behind her as her arms and legs pump, the right arm moving just a might slower than the left. It had been six months since Tarma's close call on Gerrin and still she had yet to regain full use of her arm. She had spent two days in the regen tank and the worse of the damage was healed. The doctors couldn't figure out why the muscles refused to respond normally. Tarma on the other hand thought she understood what was wrong. That weapon had fried the paths that her Ki flowed thru in her arm. She had trained mercilessly to try and regain use of it and had made more progress than the doctors had ever thought possible. She was determined to regain full use. Normal training and workouts had no effect. So she ran. Everyday she ran for hours on end thru the heat and sand. She could feel the pulse of Vegetasei out here. The force that shaped the saiyan race was thick in the desert air. Her feet sent up little puffs of dust as she ran.

The teams had discovered that the creatures on Gerrin had killed off the original inhabitances and planned to sell the planet. The King and Prince had taken exception to someone else trying to take profit from the empire. After the creatures found on the planet had been killed an effort to find out where they had come from was launched but to no end. Somewhere out there was a new threat to the empires sole domination, yet no one knew who or what it was. Purge teams had been recalled and garrisons increased. Vegetasei was preparing for war but they had yet to sight the enemy. The sense of tense waiting hung over the planet and Tarma found it oppressive. The base was crowded with all the purge crews planet side at once. Some had been sent out on recon missions but not enough in her view. To add to her unease the odd bond with Bardock had grown. His thoughts where a steady and strangely comforting background noise in her mind. She knew where he was at every moment and he had the same sense of her whereabouts. At first she had tried to fight it. Like a hunting cat finding itself collared, she had snapped and jerked against it. In time she gave in to the fact that he would always be in her head but she reused to become complacent with it.

Horic and Pantor had been found. Pantor blinded in one eye had been carried to the relative safety of the mountain region by the one time rookie. Tarma couldn't think of him that way any longer. Gerrin had changed them all but Horic most of all. The once nervous and wet behind the ears kid was now a battle-hardened warrior, cool and almost expressionless.

_Woman._

Tarma's feet didn't even stutter in their pace. Bardock's voice in her head was no shock now. She sent a mental grunt back to let him know she had heard him but keep running. The band of cloth on her forehead was soaked with sweat and her skin glistened. While her breath came in rhythmic pants she had no intention of slowing for at lest an hour.

_You need to get your tail back to the base. There has been news and the base commander is calling a meeting of all the crew commanders._

That slowed her steps and she backed down to a trot. After stepping out of the tank and finding himself permitly blind in one eye Pantor had turned over the crew leadership to Tarma. She had tried to talk him out of it, sighting her arm but the slight male wouldn't hear her arguments.

_When?_ She asked simply. She still hated to waste words.

_You have a little over an hour and a half. _

She could hear the buzz of voices around him. He must be in the duty room, she thought. Hell she knew he was in the duty room. BLAH, she cursed mentally to herself. It must be something important for Ronit to be calling a meeting. She slowed to a fast walk.

_Fine._


	8. Chap 8

**Southern Army Base, main duty room, time 15:30:**

One hundred purge crews where stationed out of the southern base. While it was far from the largest base on the planet, the western base held that title, it housed the finest warriors. An appointment to the southern base was an honor. Ronit was a hard commander and ran his base with a tight fist. Slacking was not tolerated and offenders found themselves punished quickly. He was large male, at six and a half feet and weighting in at over three hundred pounds. His hair was cropped short and his eyes quick and full of intelligence. He had been in charge of the base for going on fifty years. Under his command it had rose in the standings and now only the best of the elite teams where housed here. This was just the way Ronit wanted it. Let the other bases deal with morons, he wouldn't have them here. He scanned the steadily filling room, crossing his arms over his chest. The crew commanders settled themselves in. Some in chairs but most stood, either leaning against walls or on the edge of a desk. Of the one hundred crews under his command 80 where planet side at the moment. This was unheard of, yet the reason was understood.

"When you have all settled." He stated in a clear voice and the murmuring died at once. He saw Tarma slip in last and lean against the door. He narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to speak with her about her tardiness. "I am sure you all know why so many crews are planet side instead of out on missions, so I will not insult you intelligence and repeat the reasons." He paused, letting the importance of what he was about to say sink in. "Now your probably wondering why I didn't just send out notices." There was a shifting that spoke louder than any words. They had all wondered just that. Ronit uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, eyeing them each in turn. "The brains up at the castle have discovered that someone on Vegetasei is sending information to an unknown person. The commutations are bounced thru so many hubs that it is damn near imposable to tell just where they go." He scowled hard. " In short my lovelies we have a rat on the planet." The silents of the room took on a deafening note. Everyone was still as stone, not even an eye blinked. "Sensitive data is being leaked. Now it is clear that the leak is not here at MY base. In fact this is the only base that has not been breached. All of the other four have had uplinks to this unknown person in the last few weeks. Eastern Base having the highest number of transmissions." There was a note of pride in his voice. HIS base was clean. "So my little darlings." He smirked. " It falls to us to find this rat or rats. Seeing how we are the most trustworthy." He motioned to the desk in front of him. "I have all the information that the brains could give me on these data chips. Some of you will be doing planet side investigations while some will be running down the links to find out to where and who this information is being leaked." There was a collective groan from the crew leaders and Ronit held up a hand to forestall the arguments. "There is a war brewing and you will all get more than enough action in the coming months. Now bite down and do what needs to be done. I am sure I do not need to tell you this is need to know information. Handle it yourselves as much as you can. Only if need be do you bring the rest of your crews into it. That having been said, collect your chips and you are dismissed." Ronit stepped back.

His gaze missed nothing. The commanders filed up one at a time and took a chip, most scowling. He also didn't miss Bardock and Tarma glancing at each other before they moved forward to the end of the line. Those two had started to weird him out slightly. Ever since they had come back from Gerrin they where different. True the other two from Pantor's old crew where changed as well but not like these two. His far stretching ears had heard talk that they could read each other's minds. While this sounded farfetched to him he had to admit they acted like they knew what each other was thinking.

"Tarma." He stepped forward when she reached the table. She paused with the data chip in her hand and looked up at him. Ronit met her gaze. "When I call a meeting I expect everyone to be here on time. Is that understood?"

He watched her face go impassive. Her eyes glittered.

"Yes sir." She straightened.

"Where were you? You scouter was off. During times like this none of my command is to be out of commutations reach."

Bardock moved to stand behind her and Ronit had the odd feeling that he was being pushed back but he stood his ground. This was his base damn it and he would be obeyed. The pair didn't touch, yet he could feel the air crackle with energy. They both narrowed eyes at him in disconcerting unison.

"I was running, sir."

Ronit arched a brow.

"Running?" He had heard that she was training in strange ways to regain the use of her damaged arm. But running? Tarma and Bardock moved as one to stand closer and it was Bardock that spoke.

"I don't see where this has any barring." He leaned his hip against the desk and added. "Sir."

Ronit decided right then that these two defiantly made him uncomfortable. Yet they commanded two of the top crews and he would be damned if he would let them know they gave him the heebie-jeebies. They looked at each other and if he hadn't known better the base commander would have swore they where talking or something without words. He could feel a ripple of energy pass between them before they turned back to him. Tarma pushed Bardock off the desk and laid her hands on the it, leaning closer to Ronit.

"Look, I am sorry I was late for your little meeting. It will not happen again. I had stopped in to get a shower, next time I will come sweaty and smelling like the desert." She straightened and stepped back. "Now if you will excuse me, Sir. I have things to do." She slipped the data chip into a hidden pocket in her armor and turned on her heel. Leaving Bardock glaring at the base commander.

The crew commander leaned over the desk and locked gazes with the base commander.

"You know Ronit." Bardock's lips twisted in a mix of a smirk and snarl. "You should be a bit more careful whose toes you step on."

Ronit scowled.

"Are you threatening me Bardock?"

You couldn't really call the sound Bardock made a laugh but it was an odd mockery of one.

"I never make threats. Merely giving you fair warning." He grabbed the last data chip off the table and turned on his heel.

When the room was empty Ronit let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Yeah those two weird me out." He muttered to himself.

**Bardock and Tarma's quarters:**

Tarma sat at the desk in the main room, her feet kicked up on the desktop, chair with the front two legs off the floor. She was watching the holo play out from the terminal. The voice that floated up was flat and clearly computerized. Her tail ticked slowly over the arm of the chair. It was easy to see she had drawn the wild goose chase duty. The mission information gave her two days before she had to start chasing down commutations hubs all over the galaxy, of course she would leave much sooner. Well it was something to do. Bardock came striding out of the bedroom and stood behind her, hands resting lightly on her shoulders and her tail wrapped around his arm. Neither spoke, just watched the holo spew out the information. This was going to be a long and more than likely fruitless search. The transmissions had been bounced from hub to hub. Covering more than thirty sectors and that was before the brains at the castle lost track of it. The last few know hubs where in the Kona sector. An area that played host to most of the space pirates. It was a lawless and hostile zone. The empire had made a deal with the pirates, they could have the Kona sector as long as they never interfered with saiyan business. Thus far it had worked well for both parties, the pirates got to plunder helpless ships and continue their black market trade, while the saiyans had one less threat to worry with. Now it looked like Tarma was going to have to not only travel thru that area but stick her nose into some of the most unsavory places as well. The holo finished playing and the desktop went dark. She felt Bardock's hands tighten on her shoulders. He wasn't happy about her drawing this duty, she could feel it rolling off him in waves. She scrubbed her face with her hands, then turned her eyes to look out the big window.

"Well this sounds like it will be fun." She commented dryly.

"Don't go alone." His voice was low. "Take one of your crew with you. Your arm…"

She got up and cut him off, still gazing out the window.

"Is much better." She stepped closer to the window and laid a hand on the glass. He moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his tail wrapping around her thigh. She leaned against him.

"Don't be hardheaded with me woman. Take one of your crew." He leaned down and muzzled her neck. "That's an order."

Tarma looked over her shoulder at him, arching a brow.

"An order eh?" She eased out of his grip and he growled. Turning to face him she poked him in the chest. "And since when do I take orders from you?"

He straightened, using the few inches he had on her to loom, eyes glittering.

"That a challenge?"

She said nothing, just poked him again, her eyes snapping with mischief. He growled again.

"Woman. Don't poke me."

Tarma smirked and did it again. Bardock reached out and grabbed her, pulling her hard against him.

"I'm the one that does the poking around here." His voice was husky.

She smirked more and broke his grip. She turned her back to him and started to walk away, flipping her tail at him. He hit her from behind, bowling her over and to the floor. They tussled for a while and Tarma ended up penned under him. He bared his teeth.

"I'll teach you to flick your tail at me wench."

Tarma chuckled.

"Now Bardock I thought we covered the fact that you don't scare me long ago."

He got an evil light in his eyes, his face inches from hers.

"That's one of the things about you that I like so much, you are always up for a challenge."

A knock sounded on the door. They both bit off a curse. Going very still they glared at the door willing whoever was there to go away, to no luck. A voice came over the COM panel.

"Its Horic. I know you two are in there."

Snarling Bardock got up and Tarma ground her teeth as she got to her feet as well. She sunk back into her chair and keyed the door from there. It hissed open and Horic entered.

"What do you want?" Bardock snarled.

The younger saiyan arched a brow but mostly ignored this, turning to Tarma.

"Pantor sent me to find out what the meeting was about."

Tarma kicked back her chair once more, throwing her feet up on the desktop. She weighted her options for a moment before speaking.

"Tell him that I want you both to meet back here for evening meal. There as a traitor on Vegetasei. I will explain it all then." She turned to face Horic. "Keep your trap shut to everyone else."

Horic nodded and left. Bardock folded into a chair and resting his elbows on his knees looked at her.

"I guess this means your cooking?" He smirked.


	9. Chap 9

**Somewhere deep in the Kona sector:**

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you have been found out." Long, claw tipped fingers drummed on the desktop. Glittering red eyes narrowed at the image of the saiyan male on the holo before them.

The male sputtered and backpedaled visibly.

"No Lord, all they know is someone has been sending transmissions. They don't know who."

One clawed finger rose and motioned at the holo.

"I spared your life. Do not make me regret that choice. I expect a more detailed report latter when you know more."

The man paled.

"Of course, Sire. I will not fail." The holo went dark.

The fingers resumed their drumming.

**Vegetasei, Southern Base, time 20:00:**

"The basic ends and out of this are that I have to try and find where these commutations are going and to whom." Tarma took a long pull off her ale. The table was full of empty plates. Dinner for four saiyans required a large amount of food. She prided herself on the fact she could cook well. Not many saiyans could. Point for living on my own when I was young, she thought.

Pantor let out a blench and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't like it. I agree with Bardock, don't go alone. Kona is not a cake walk."

Bardock grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The question is who should go with her. I can't I have my own part play in this little investigation."

There was silent for a long stretch. Both Pantor and Bardock looked at Horic and the younger saiyan narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

Tarma chuffed and rolled her eyes.

"You want me to take him?"

She found herself speared by the gazes of Bardock and Pantor. It was her old crew commander that spoke.

"And just what is wrong with taking him. He proved himself on Gerrin."

Tarma wanted to argue, wanted to find some reason. She couldn't put her finger on the reason but she didn't feel right taking Horic. Something was eating in the back of her mind about him. True he had done nothing out of the way or to show himself untrustworthy. Ever since they had come back from Gerrin he had been stand offish. Not that saiyans where a huggy friendly bunch but the once nervous and unsure rookie was now rock solid in his nerve and talked less than Tarma at times. She had tried to shrug it off as being from facing what they had. He had been the lest wounded of all of them as well. That bothered her. He was a rookie, yet Geamie had been killed and Horic made it out with only a few cracked ribs. I'm jumping at shadows, she thought.

_Maybe._ Bardock's voice echoed him her head. _But maybe not. Thinking like that will keep you alive. _

Tarma fought the urge to roll her eyes, settling for turning in her chair slightly to glance at him.

_So you think I should take him even if he is acting funny. Well geeze Bardock and here I thought you wanted me to take someone so I had back up, not to ferret out a lackey. _

Pantor cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him.

"Whatever it is you two do when you look at each other like that, we don't have time for it." He tapped his forefinger on the table. "Lets deal with the matter at hand not the strange thing that goes on with you two, alright." He turned to Horic. "Do you have any objections?"

Horic narrowed his eyes and looked at them all for a long time. It was clear to see he was turning something over in his head. What that was Tarma would have loved to know. Finally he nodded sharply.

"It's fine by me." He picked up his ale and centered his attention on it.

Pantor looked satisfied with this and turned back to Tarma.

"Well?"

She groaned inwardly and heard Bardock's mental chuckle. She ground her teeth, she would make him pay for that latter.

"Whatever, I seem to be out voted." She got to her feet and started clearing dishes.

**Castle of the royal House of Vegeta, 23:00:**

A knock sounded at the heavy wooden doors to the Prince's suite. The very first thought thru Prince Vegeta's mind was that this had better be important or someone was going to get a one-way ticket to the next demission. He had been up for over 36 hours without sleep and was just about to give into his weariness. In two weeks he would be taking over the kingship. Add those preparations to the other troubles and the normal workload for keeping an empire running and he was finding he didn't get enough hours in a day. Lets not even talk about time to train or Gods forbid, relax. He levered himself out of the chair he was sitting in and strode to the door. Opening the door reveled the bury form of Napa, head of the royal guard.

"This better be good, Napa." Vegeta made no motion to invite the male inside. He wanted this over with and to go to bed.

Napa glanced around the hallway.

"Sire, I do not think it would be a good idea for me to give you this information out here."

The Prince's lips peeled back in a snarl and moved to the side, allowing the taller man in.

"This damn well better be good or your not going to have to worry about anything else." He kicked the door shut with a resounding boom. Napa nodded and went to stand in the middle of the main room, slipping a data pad out from inside his cloak.

"You made it clear that if we got a chance to tape one of the transmissions to alert you right away." He held the pad out to the Prince. "Its only audio, the visual was coded tighter."

Vegeta's anger faded and he took the pad from guard captain. He returned to the chair he had been in and sat down. A few quick strokes on the keypad brought the pad to life. The voice that filtered up was some how familiar to him.

"I am sending this at 22:30 Vegetasei time. I will be going off world and while I know this is not in the plans I believe that you will agree, Lord, that it will be worthwhile. There was no way for me to refuse and keep my cover. I will be accompanying one of the crew commanders to investigate these transmissions. I will send more information when we reach the Kona sector. This is all I will say for now, I am sure all out going messages are now being recorded."

The recording stopped and Vegeta frowned at the data pad.

"Where did it come from?"

"Western Base."

Something was nagging at him.

"Check out who drew the duty to chase down the transmission hubs. I want that information two hours from now and not a moment longer. I know most of those that got it will not wait the two days before leaving. They have been stuck planet side for too long." He looked up. "Your still here Napa."

The captain of the royal guard took the hint and left as quickly as he could without running. That voice, Vegeta thought, I have heard it before. His mind was slowed from lack of sleep.

"Damn." He swore out loud. He would nap for the two hours. While it wouldn't completely recharge him it would just have to be enough. The rat was about to jump ship and he didn't want to lose him.


End file.
